Meghan Chambler (TV Series)
Meghan Chambler, also known as Meg, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the granddaughter of David, the daughter of Lilly, and the niece of Tara. Meghan later bonds with Philip Blake, who treats her like his own daughter, and remains a symbol of his reformation. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Meghan's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a grandfather, David, and that her father left the family three and a half years before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Meghan is living with her mother, aunt, and terminally-ill grandfather in an apartment holed up from walkers. She spends most of her time playing backgammon with her grandfather. Season 4 "Live Bait" Meghan was first seen watching the Governor from a window of an apartment building. The Governor entered the building and attempted to search for her before he was held at gunpoint by her aunt, Tara, who was revealed to have been hiding with Meghan's grandfather, David, mother, Lilly, and Tara. After being formally introduced to the Governor, Meghan began playing with David. When the Governor was receiving first aid from Lily, Meghan asked the Governor why he uses an eye-patch. He jokingly replies he's a pirate, but soon explains that he was hurt protecting someone. When the Governor returned from scavenging oxygen tanks for David, he began to teach Meghan how to play chess. She drew on an eye-patch on one of the kings, saying that it looks like the Governor. After David's death from lung cancer, Meghan was taken to his room where he soon reanimates and nearly bites her before being stopped due to the Governor's intervention. Meghan, evidently traumatized by this, grew to fear the Governor and ran from him whenever they were in the same room. When the four left to find a safer place, they made a stop to camp. When Lily asked Meghan to join them while they were eating, she instead stayed where she was, simply looking at her mother in silence. After leaving the truck, the four soon saw a group of walkers, everyone began to flee while Meghan hesitated. The Governor was able to convince her to run into his arms, where he began to lead the others out of the woods. The Governor soon fell into a dugout pit with several walkers which the Governor single handedly killed. He reassured Meghan that nothing would harm her. "Dead Weight" Meghan was first seen playing chess with the Governor, and she struggled to figure out her next move. She asked him why he never lets her win. The Governor explained that, "that wouldn't be winning." She asked him if she was bad and the Governor reassured her that she is not. She was seen eating dinner with her family, Brian (the Governor), and Caesar Martinez, the leader of their new camp. She later was bearing witness with the rest of the camp at the news of Martinez's death and the temporary election of Pete as the new leader. Later that night, Brian attempted to leave the camp with her, Lilly, Tara, and Alisha but their way was blocked by some walkers stuck in the mud, so they returned to camp. Meghan was later seen playing tag with Tara. She chased Tara, but eventually lost her. Meghan then saw a pair of feet behind a sheet that was being hung up to dry and she assumed it was her aunt. She pulled the sheet aside to reveal that the feet belonged to a walker, which chased her and grabbed her foot. Tara attempted to pull the walker off, but eventually The Governor shot the walker before it could grab Meghan. She runs to Lilly and cuddles with her. "Too Far Gone" Before going out to barter for the prison, the Governor visited Meghan while she was playing in the mud. He talked with her a while before promising to return later that day. He embraced her fondly, and they shared a laugh at the mud she transferred onto his jacket. Sometime later while she was still playing in the mud, Meghan called for her mother, saying that an object she was digging up is too heavy. When Meghan finally pulled out the object (a sign), a walker emerged out of the mud and bit her on the shoulder before she had time to get away. Lilly shot the walker, but the damage was already done. Meghan subsequently died from the wound in her neck and a devastated Lilly proceeded to take her daughter to the prison. Lilly arrived at the prison, having just witnessed Brian beheading Hershel and carried a deceased Meghan to him. The Governor and Lilly stared at each other in grief and shock before he took Meghan in his arms and then with little remorse, shot her in the head to prevent her from reanimating. It is with the death of Meghan that the Governor returned to his full tyrannical self and gave the order that brings about the end of the prison, "KILL THEM ALL!" Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive) After Meghan finishes digging up a warning sign in the mud, a walker emerges and bites her on the shoulder. *The Governor (Before Reanimation) Lilly carries Meghan to the prison, where the Governor, saddened by her death, pulls out his gun and shoots her in the head to prevent reanimation. Relationships David Chambler Meghan and David were very close before and after the outbreak. They would often play board games together among other things. Meghan was the most devastated when David died from lung cancer and was killed after reanimation. She was also very frightened of The Governor after he put David down. Lilly Chambler Meghan and her mother Lilly were close, mainly because she was still young. When Meghan was bitten and killed by a walker, Lilly was devastated and couldn't bring herself to shoot, so she got the Governor to carry out the kill. Tara Chambler Meghan and Tara were also close, with Meghan calling her "Aunt Tara". In the episode "Dead Weight", the two were playing tag, and when a walker attacked Meghan, Tara tried to save her. Tara loved her niece very much, and was saddened to see her dead body at the prison attack. She still misses her, as indicated when she mentions Meghan while telling her story to people. Philip Blake Meghan's first real contact with Philip was when she "watched" him. She asks him what happened to his eye, agreeing that it will be their secret. He jokingly says that he was a pirate, but soon informs her that he tried to protect someone. Later, he was seen teaching her how to play chess. When Philip was forced to kill David in front of her, she stopped talking to him and was clearly afraid of being in his presence. She later overcame this when the group was on the run. When they fell in the walker pit, he selflessly killed all of the walkers surrounding them, saying that he'd never let anything happen to her. It is clear that Meghan made Philip think about his late daughter Penny, striving to protect her at all costs. Despite this close relationship, when Lilly brought Meghan's body to Phillip, he shot her in the head with little emotion. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Live Bait" (Flashback) *"Dead Weight" *"Too Far Gone" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Children Category:Martinez' Camp Category:Deceased Category:TV Series